earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Glendale Debonaire
Category:Human Category:Alliance category:Warrior Glendale Debonaire Basic Information *'Full Name:' Glendale Debonaire '' *'Ingame:' Debonaire *'Nickname:' Debon (Pronounced "DEE-bon") *'Title:' Scarlet Torturer, The Extractor *'Guild:' The Scarlet Battalion *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil *'Race:' Human *'Class:' Warrior *'Professions:' Blacksmithing, Mining, Interrogation. Physical Appearance *'Age:' Unknown (Though appears in his late twenties or early thirties) *'Eyes:' Gray. *'Hair:' Silver *'Skin Tone:' Tan *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 230 Lb. *'Garments/Armor:' Invariably his Scarlet uniform unless forays into the field require heavier protection. Debonaire always has a large toolbelt around his waist, with a whip, various knives, and a peculiar box with a Scarlet clasp. Clasped on his back is a large, iron holster which holds three large weapons: A bronze handled, razor sharp spaded shovel, a massive warhammer, and a huge battleaxe. *'General:' Stoic and quiet, Glendale Debonaire rarely speaks. His actions do the talking, and even the slightest change in emotion can be see as a tremendous shift in mood. Sometimes viewed as a thug or a brute, he’s incredibly intelligent and learned. Personality At first glance, Debonaire has little personality to speak of. He is almost always quiet, and his expression is almost always completely neutral. He appears to be devoid of emotion or concern. In reality he’s always thinking and studying everything about him, and in very rare events, Debonaire will speak and even show moderate emotion. In a state of great rage or spiritual fervor, this is when Debonaire’s true fire burns and one can see the psychotic man behind the cold exterior. In terms of the Crusade, Debonaire is totally trusting in the organization as a whole. However, he is not so to the point of being completely blind. He's aware that someone could sneak into the Order and pose as a member of the living, and just as easily damage his beloved Order. In terms of the hierarchy of the Scarlet Order, Debonaire will follow with almost mechanical loyalty, but to those who are his equals, they are subject to a very similar scrutiny as outsiders. History Glendale Debonaire’s birthdate is unknown, possibly locked up in the library of the Scarlet Monastery, or perhaps wholly unknown, even to himself. It can be guessed that prior to the creation of the Scarlet Crusade, Debonaire was probably a rank and file soldier in the Knights of the Silver Hand. If he was not, then he received formal military and spiritual training in the Light through some nearby source. The creation of the Scarlet Crusade threw Debonaire into the forefront of his kind, granting him the ideological motivation and resources to pursue his favored profession: torture. Debonaire rarely leaves much of a mark politically, wherever he goes, though his prolonged stay in Stormwind has granted him, albeit simply by his appearance and not necessarily his actions, some notoriety. It can be assumed that throughout his history as a Crusader, Debonaire has simply been a part of the Inquisition, and worked closely in their practices. He has no known family or relatives. No known friends outside of his Order. The only major, notable enemy of Debonaire would be one Yumeko Brey, though their relationship and the grounds of their animosity for one another is yet wholly unknown. Finowene A young night elf named Finowene Alourn had the unfortunate experience of bumping into Debonaire during her travels through Azeroth, with life altering results. Though the Scarlet was more than helpful in her tasks, he saw in her the opportunity to destroy her reliance on Elune and instead mold her into a good, Light fearing devotee. Debonaire's combination of physical power and steadfast resolve brought wonder and amazement to the curious night elf, though his fiery temper and aloof demeanor formed a stark contrast psychologically. Learning that she could, at one time, become as at "peace" with the Light as Debonaire, she followed him, and slowly was drawn into his zealous world. Finowene now finds herself fearfully loyal to Debonaire, who at one moment can show a strange level of emotion that only she has the 'honor' of witnessing, but can quickly become eclipsed by rage and violence... Current Debonaire currently operates as a member of the Scarlet Battalion in Stormwind City, offering his services at any given moment. Abilities Debonaire does not possess any otherworldly abilities like other people. For all intents and purposes, he is simply a man. However, his blind devotion to the Light proves to be a tremendous power in itself, granting him unending courage and tenacity. The most “supernatural” ability of Debonaire’s would be his ability to shrug off pain. He will willingly walk straight into the blade of a sword and blot out the pain, if it means he can smite someone he believes has forsaken the Light. This doesn’t mean he won’t be gravely wounded, so this devotion is not without its drawbacks. Links Internal Links *The Silent Threat category:The_Scarlet_Battalion